dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Pig-Rabit
Sobre mi *'Nombre:' Marcela. *'Edad:' 17 años. *'Hobbies/Aficcion:' música, rap, canto, baile, animes, mangas, idiomas, video juegos. *'Canción favorita:' So I - Super Junior || Angel - EXO || Its All Lies - B.A.P || Movie's Over - Block B || Beautiful Hangover - BIGBANG || Butterfly - G-Dragon || I Remember - Bang Yongguk ft. Yang Yoseob || 1TYM - Kiss Me || Ailee - Heaven. *'Fecha importante:' 21/04/2013 ||Super Show 5|| <3 . *'Música:' Kpop, Jrock, Hip-hop, baladas, R&B, Black, Rock. *'Gran amor:' Jung Dae Hyun ♥. *'Anime favorito:' Naruto, Bleach, Pokemon, Soul Eater, Ao no Exorcist, Clannad. *'Histórial:' Conoci al Jrock en 2000, era pequeña, pues desde más chica soy fan de animes, y mi mamá y tios siempre les gusto los animes, y desde hay empeze a tomar gusto por el j-rock, al cual escuchaba en los opennings etc, mi grupo favorito es Flow & Gazzete, y amo a Miyavi *-*. Conoci al kpop en 2006, mi primer kgrupo fue Super Junior, ya en el 2007 me hise más fan, conosiendo asi a BIGBANG entre otros, acompañe el debut de muchos grupos como 2NE1, Teen Top, Block B, B.A.P, EXO, BTOB, 100%, LC9 y también acompañe al debut de la solista Lee Hi, y recentemiente estoy acompañando a Seventeen y Pink Punk (TLC-F). más.. *'Ultimate bias (m):' Daehyun ♥, ''G-''Dragon, Niel, Kai, Donghae''.'' *'Ultimate bias (f):' todas mis divas. *'Idol dongseng bias:' Samuel, Hwang Minwoo (mini PSY). *'Voces favoritas:' Daehyun, Yesung, Donghae, Baekhyun, D.O, Luhan, Chen, Niel. *'Ulzzang-kid favorito:' Jung Yoo Geun. *'Apodos:' Pig-rabit, Hamtaro, Bagel Girl. *'Programas favoritos:' Weekly Idol, Beatles Code 2, Oh! My School (que ya se encerró), Hello Baby!. *'Película favorita:' Ninja Assasin, A Millionaire's First Love, Constantine, Piratas del Caribe, Harry Potter. *'Dorama favorito:' Shut Up Flower Boy Band || Boy Before Flowers. *'Actores favoritos:' Bi Rain, Kim Bum, Lee Minho, Moon Geun Young, Bang Sung Joon, Koo Hye Sun, Kim Hyun Joong. *'Jrock band favorita:' FLOW. *'Cantante japones:' Miyavi''♥.'' *'Música especial:' So I - Super Junior || "So I" logró y logra, llegarme al corazón de una manera muy especial y con lágrimas de emoción, en vivo me trajo más emoción, y cada vez que la escucho me enamoro más de ella. Su traducción es PERFECTA y con la voz de ellos más todavia''♥''. *'Película especial:' A Millionaire's First Love''♥. (Lejos la película más hermosa que ya he visto en toda mi vida. Lloré mucho, pero es una verdadera lección de vida. Quisiera que al final ubiese havido un milagro y Eun Whan se sanará y puediese quedarse con Jaekyung. Pero AMO esta película, y cada vez que la veo, mismo que sean trillones de veces, seguiré llorando y amandola más.) favorite ''♥ Male favorite: *Jung Dae Hyun || G-Dragon || Kai || Donghae || Niel || Zelo || Yongguk || Jongup || Himchan || Youngjae || Donghae || Kyuhyun || Teddy Park || Parkkyung || U-Kwon || D.O || Baekhyun || Luhan || Taemin || || Suho || Sehun || Chanyeol || Chen || Tao || Xiumin || Kris || Lay || L.Joe || Changjo || C.AP || Ricky || Chunji || Tablo || Yoseob || Kikwang || Minhyuk || Ilhoon || Sungjae || JR || JB || Jr || Yesung || Henry || Eunhyuk || Zhou Mi || Sungmin || Leeteuk || Ryeowook || Heechul || Shingdong || Siwoon || KangIn || Kibum || SeungRi || TOP || Taeyang || Daesung || Jay Park . Female favorite: *CL || Hyuna || Dara || Bom || Minzy || Lee Hi || Ailee || Hyosung || Hana (Zinger) || Jieun || Sunhwa || EunYoung || Zinni || Jia || Min || Suzy || Fei || Sohyun || Gayoon || Jiyoon || Jihyun || Taeyeon || YoonA || Sulli || Amber || Luna || Victoria || Krystal || Lydia Paek || Jucy . K-Group Boyband: *B.A.P ♥ Super Junior ♥ ''BIGBANG ''♥ ''EXO ♥ Teen Top ''♥ ''Block B ''♥ ''SHINee ''♥ ''Epik High ''♥ ''1TYM ''♥ ''B2ST/BEAST ''♥ ''NU'EST ''♥ ''BTOB ''♥ Girlband: *2NE1 ♥ ''Secret ''♥ ''4minute ''♥ ''Miss A ''♥ ''GLAM ''♥ ''EvoL ''♥ ''So I ♥ ''So I pray for you (oh) So I So I promise you (oh) so I Yagsogheyo modungoshi Guderago midulkeyo (Guderago midulkeyo) *''So I - Super Junior'' Dramas *Boys Before Flowers - (Hana Yori Dango / Hana Yori Dango 2 / Hana Yori Dango Final). *Playful Kiss. *Anycall Haptic Mission. *Anycall Haptic Mission 2. *You're Beautiful. *Heartstrings. *I'm Sam. *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho. *Love Rides the Rain. *Personal Taste. *City Hunter. *Sunshine Angel. *Mary Stayed Out All Night. *Faith. *Ma Boy. *Shut Up Flower Boy Band. *Big. *Dream High - Dream High 2. *To the Beautiful You - (Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu). Galeria 88ec31b4e2a020785cb23f301c6c5f8c.jpg|G-Dragon 369px-Daehyun5.JPG|Jung Dae Hyun bap-warrior.jpg|B.A.P BestAbsolutePerfect.jpg|B.A.P 419234_177154529057552_166807593425579_250278_239725643_n.jpg|Eye Candy EXO-K-forThe-Face-Shop-exo-k-31350443-1920-1200.jpg|EXO-K Videos thumb|left|285 px thumb|left|285 px thumb|right|285 px thumb|right|286 pxthumb|left|285 pxthumb|right|285 pxthumb|left|285 px